The Rules
As a Wiki devoted to fan based works, we're also going to need a few rules! Behavior and Conduct *Please don't be a jerk. Whether it be in the flavors of: **Smartass **Troll **Egotist **Pissant **Asshole **Chauvinist **Even that which isn't any of the above that fits in the category of rude, stupid, and perverted, we don't tolerate people being insensibly rude to each other and to people they don't know. We don't care if it's the Internet. Rude behavior is rude. Also, *Treat others the way you want to be treated. We do have our bad days though, so don't worry about us, take care of yourself. *Please do not be an overtly foulmouthed miscreant. Again, we don't care if it's the internet. Act as you would in real life, and still, read Behavior rule one. *Requests are for the privileged and for special occasions. Please create your own movesets when you can. Any requests - if you really must - should be left at places like here but don't expect immediate results - theyaren't always open and it is up to the requestee as to whether they do it. Rights and Property *All video game, manga, anime, comics, and other entertainment medium characters belong fully to their respective owners, and are only used under the rights of derivative and fan made non-profit works. *All movesets made by an individual belongs to them and credit is theirs for the work and effort they put into it. In the case that there are a team of individuals working on movesets, please give credit to all involved on the moveset. *Please do not plagiarize other movesets. If there are certain abilities and features that interest you from their movesets, please ask them for permission. *Changes to other peoples' movesets should only be done with permission of the creator, but minor changes can be made to movesets within reason (eg. grammer, spelling) but the creator has priority over reversing any edits. *Any Critisisms or permission requests should go directly to the creators talk pages, suggestions may be put on a movesets talk page or comments log but be polite about it. Grammar and Spelling *Please take your time spelling out your sentences and pages. There is no rush here unless it is a contest, and even then, please practice coherent grammar and sentence structure. *Please look at example pages to help you make a better looking page! *When making a new character page, where possible, name by full name (e.g. 'Tifa Lockhart' rather than 'Tifa') and to help avoid debate over 'copyright' and creator issues include a (name) nametag. **For Example - Cloud Strife (Original) for the original Dissidia moveset while Cloud Strife (Pikmin Master) for the moveset made by the editor Pikmin Master Prudence and Discretion *We do not mind minor nudity, as long as it is not overtly exposing; a good example would be the Shin Megami Tensei Wiki. Pornography should be hosted elsewhere on the internets. *We welcome obscenity and lewdness for comedic and satirical purposes, and for levity. Anything bordering and pushing into offensive or disgusting territory will be taken off. **Also note, this does not cover "Wacky Japan", anything weird is not obscene. Please also see Rule Abuse and Higher Position Responsibilities, and Behavior and Conduct. Chauvinism isn't a pleasant thing to be around. *We do not hold responsibility for any repercussions that can possibly stem from the Dissidia Dream Characters Wiki. This is an entertainment based wiki that should be viewed on one's free time elsewhere, and not at work. We are not responsible for possible images that fall under NSFW by workplace conditions elsewhere on the account that this site is for leisure and entertainment. While people of all ages are welcome, mature and well behaving people is who this site is mainly aimed for. Please practice self-discipline and common sense. Rule Abuse and Higher Position Responsibilities *Rule abuse is a serious crime, and loopholes do not mean that rules are entirely nulled. These rules are based more on morality and common decency and sense than straight guidelines. Don't be a jerk. *Even as moderators and administrators hold an important role here, we are all people, not policemen. Personal affairs should be dealt with like a human being and should be distinct from straight out trolling. Crime and Punishment *Any major acts of misconduct will result in disciplinary action. *Should the misconduct be purposely done, we will suspend you. *Should the misconduct be rather unpleasant and an act of malice and or selfishness, we will ban you. Category:Dissidia Dream Characters Wiki